Property of Dallas Winston
by Cass-Maas-41
Summary: If Dally had to keep a journal on account of his parole. All rights belong S.E Hinton. One shot.


Property of Dallas Winston

Friday –

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbccccccccccccccdddddddddddddddddeeeeee. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. The rubber duck sits in the tub. A Socs tub. Full of hot water and soap bubbles and grimy dirty rotten blooutgj beaxytilk hamming Socs. I am utterly and completely bored. I could be out with Two Bit but nope. I'm stuck at the Curtis place writing in this stupid journal on account of being let out early. Do hey honestly think that if I write in a stupid journal every day, I won't get in trouble? This is mind numbing.

Right now, Darry and Soda are making chocolate cake in the kitchen. Wait, Darry's making the cake and Soda is just eating the batter. Steve is cleaning out the fridge and I think Ponyboy went out to see a movie. Johnnycake is asleep on my lap, which is the only reason I am writing in this blasted journal; only not to disturb him. Two Bit just burst through the door to grab himself a mouthful of cake. He started going on loudly about this blonde broad he picked up, and only quieted down when I told him to shut up cause Johnny was sleeping. The idiot didn't quiet down in tone though and he woke up. Everything was getting rowdier now that the whole gang was here save for Ponyboy.

Johnny and Steve went out for a smoke as the cake came out of the oven. Two Bit had cleaned off a quarter of it before it even cooled off. Johnny and Steve came through the door, and their eyes are wide as saucers. "I heard a scream." Was all he had to say before Darry and Soda were out the door. Got to go. _ Dally Winston

Saturday –

Buck has that awful Hank Williams playing and I can barely think let alone write. Johnny, Ponyboy and I went to the movies today and tried to get on with some Soc broads afterwards but Johnny wouldn't go for it. I needed a distraction, got in a fight with Shepard afterwards and I got myself a couple of bruised ribs. That's why I am here listening to Hank Williams, trying to rest. Sylvia was here tonight at the party with her whole "It didn`t mean anything act.", but I`m done with that broad. As soon as she saw I wasn`t giving, she turned her attention right over to one of the Brumly boys that happened to be there. I can hear her in the next room over right now, thin walls that let in awful music and awful noises. Glory! Can`t anyone get some sleep around here? Have to go, apparently Johnnycake and Ponyboy are here. _ Dally Winston

Sunday –

Got hauled in today by the fuzz. Told `em that Johnny and Ponyboy were headin` out to Texas. Suckers. Sucks what happened to Johnny. Kid doesn`t need the world even more on his bad side. (And I won`t be admitting nothing in this journal either, check over it all you like!) I would`ve taken the rap for it if only I thought of it sooner. Should`ve been there with them. Should`ve helped Johnnycake more. He`ll be a fugitive now. Uh Oh, Darry`s coming. Got to go. _ Dally Winston

Friday –

While Johnny and Ponyboy are gouging themselves out, I thought I should probably get back to writing in this blasted thing. Found `em holed up inside this old church, and Johnnycake was huddled in a ball next to Ponyboy. They cut off their hair and looked like they dropped ten pounds. Ponyboy`s got actual family, but Johnny is still tied up with the monsters he calls his family. **_I`m_** his family. Not them, not those lowly scum who got knocked up and didn`t know what to do but beat him and ignore him. Who did he go to when he was in trouble? Me. He looks frailer than normal and his eyes still git that nervous frequency `bout them. Man, those two can eat! Why do we get dealt all the bad cards? Or at least, why does Johnny? I would give him all my good cards if only I could get all his bad. He`s only sixteen. He hasn`t had enough good in his life to measure out with all the bad. Johnny and Ponyboy ae slowing down so I might have a chance to get a word in edgewise. Ciao creeps at the cop station or whoever`s reading this. _ Dally Winston

Sunday –

Glory, they give you good drugs at the hospital. Everything else sucks: the gowns they make you wear, the food, the nurses, but the drugs are good. My arm is pretty messed up from pulling Johnny out of the fire, but it will heal according to the doctors. Speaking of those quacks, they still won`t tell me about Johnny, not even the nurse who thinks I`m hot. The reporters were awful loud, but now the hospital is much quieter. Shepard was by, rubbing it in about the rumble. Sakes, even the Brumly boys are going, and I could take on three at once and lick `em. Ponyboy and Two Bit are here. I got to know how Johnnycake`s doin`. I don`t care about the kids, just Johnny. _ Dally Winston

Monday –

Siting under a pay phone. Cops are bound to get here soon. Johnny…. **Why? You get tough, then nothing can hurt you, but then you finally let someone in. One person who you really love. But of course why would the world let you keep him. You can`t have him God. Johnny was mine. His parents had him and they treated him like crap. I had him and I loved him. He`s not yours. You never looked out for him. You never had his back. So why do you want him now? He was a kid, the best of all of us. Lord, Johnny and I are a package deal. You take one, you get the other. - Dally Winston**


End file.
